Dragon's Rising
by RedDragonX
Summary: Prequal to "Blade" by Neo Rabbit Keeper of NeoVerse. The new dragon Blade has been born unto the world. His mother, Glacia, along with new allies prepare him for the battles ahead. Meanwhile, two reunited lovers keep watch. A new story begins.SxCxG-R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Haha...well hello everyone..to those of you who don't know me.....aw heck you all should :D...anyways I was asked by a good friend and fellow author, Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse, to do a prequel to his story Blade. For those of you who have not read his works...head over to the M section to catch up on the story. I for one have enjoyed his works immensely. I do apologize to him if several things seem out of place at first...I have been catching up on his stories to get a feel for the characters and the events surrounding them, but I will do my best. This is the prologue to this new story, and my thanks go out to Neo for allowing me the opportunity to help him out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Spyro the Dragon or the characters in his universe. The characters of Blade, Glacia, and Dargaul belong to Neo...and any of the other OC characters I introduce belong to me. Note that this is a different story from my SOC..so those events never took place.**

**- - - - -**

**Dragon's Rising**

**Chapter 1**

The bright sun radiated its glow upon the lush forest below. Creatures of all shapes and sizes scurried across the landscape; blissfully unaware, nor caring, about the events of the world surrounding them. The smallest branch on the largest tree responded to the gentle blow of the northern winds. Each gentle gust causing a small orgy of life amongst the ancient shrubberies.

"Blade!" cried a female dragoness firmly. Her voice was stern, yet gentle as smooth glass. Her slim body was well built, displaying several scars from past battles. The light blue glow of her scales matched the icy demeanor of her eyes, and a gold underbelly easily reflected the warm beams of the sun.

"I swear....it must go in one ear and out the other." muttered the dragoness gently as she turned her neck sharply to her left. The only response to her uneasiness was another gentle gust of wind.

The land had been unusually quiet since the events that had transpired short of one year prior. She could hear the gentle harmony of birds coursing through the air; continuing to live life without violence. The dragoness blinked gently before moving one paw in front of the other.

A dirt path lined the forest floor; carving a undeveloped path through the beautiful landscape. As she moved along the deserted trail, her mind drifted to events forever burned into her subconscious.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Glacia."_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_I saved your life."_

"_WHY?!"_

"_You look me in the eyes and you answer my question..are...you...a suicide?"_

"_Get your hands off me."_

"_Oh, my god. You really are a suicide, are you?"_

"_Who's Cynder?"_

"_She....was my mate."_

The blue dragoness felt a tear break free from her eye. Her heart was pounding in pain. Not just pain for herself, pain for both of them. They deserved a better fate then what was given to them. By this point she was walking blind, her eye's non responsive to anything around her. Completely lost in the realm of imagination. Lost to the events that brought about today.

She remembered everything. She remembered all she told him. Every single gut wrenching event that broke his spirit. Broke his will to live.

"_Oh, God. I look exactly like her."_

She closed her eyes tightly. Hot streams of tears pouring forth from their prison. She remembered what she wanted to give him. She wanted to save him. Save his world.

"_Spyro...."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm giving you something to live for."_

"_I...I can't."_

"_Yes, you can."_

"_It's not the same. I can't."_

"_Spyro...please let me save you."_

A gentle sniff came from the dragoness facial features. She knew better then to bring up such memories. All they gave her was pain. A pain that she was unable to live with had it not been for him. For what he gave her.

"_Please, save me..."_

God she felt him. She felt his touch everywhere, despite the lack of a physical being. She shuddered upon the thought of his paws. His strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The dragoness gently leaned against a nearby tree; the full emotional weight of her memories crashing against her heart.

"Spyro...."

She remembered the passion. How it burned through every inch of her body. She remembered each time his hot lips brushed against hers; causing an elemental mix of passion between fire and ice. She felt him within her. Moving with her.

She heard him call out for his lost lover. She heard him cry out for her passion. Yet she saw no wrong in it. Nothing ever felt more right.

Their hot scales pressed firmly against each other, burning against one another. Such an intense passion. The hot sweat planted firmly against their bodies. Then all she felt was heaven. The power to go to heaven and back again. All born through her passion to save him.

"_Spyro, what's..."_

"_Oh, God........Oh, my God, Glacia.....I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

"_But..but I..."_

"_You had no control over what you did. You thought about the tragedy, which lead to pure instinct..that's all."_

"_Are...are you sure?"_

She felt her smile widen. She was never more sure of anything in her life. Despite never growing up with this dragon, she knew what she wanted. All she could see was his smile. The smile that she never believed would grace his features.

"_What?"_

"_Thank you....for saving me."_

The warm glow of the fire caressed their bodies slowly. His strong body held her closely, unwilling to give up his new found salvation. The blue dragoness lifted a cold paw to her brow.

"By all that is sacred in this world...why did he have to go. I could have..." The memories filled her mind once more. She remembered his lover. Her gentle features that presented a near mirror image of herself. Spyro really loved her with all his soul.

It took several moments for the ice dragoness to regain her balance. A gentle white cloud passed overhead, causing the warm glow of the sun to vanish from the land. She could still see his face.

"_Where is Spyro?!"_

"_He became my purple victim."_

That horrible face. Such evil should never be allowed to walk on this earth. How could whatever force lay beyond this world tolerate the presence of such horror.

"_Fear not, my dear. Because before I make my way with you...I'm going to gain great pleasure in staining his wretched blood right in front of you. THAT...I promise."_

"_My God...how are you standing after all of that?"_

"_C..Cynder..kept me alive.......YOU kept me alive."_

"_Spyro...he told me that you were dead...and I didn't believe him. But seeing you like this...it's.._

"_Glacia...stop."_

He was so brave. She couldn't believe how his body could take such punishment. The hunters were relentless. Evil servants to the deceased king Gaul....led by one more evil then the impure ruler himself.

"_I must say..I'm rather impressed. Here I thought that you were dead. Now in your wake of death, you catch my minions and myself by surprise. But do you really think that fire would get rid of me that easily? Not in a million centuries."_

"_Then I'll try something else."_

"_Like what?"_

She felt the pleasure fill her heart. The pleasure of that jagged spear diving straight for his skull. The cruel ape's eyes widening in fear. Half of the shocked hunter's head fell to the ground with a thud, thick blood still pulsating into the open air.

"_Like that."_

He was so bloody. She could still see the thick spear planted deep in his proud breast. His blood poured freely onto her scales.

"_Spyro, I want to save you! I want to keep you alive again! Please, I don't want you to die! Not because of me, please!"_

"_It's...it's not your fault. And there's nothing you can do. If you remove the spear, it'll kill me instantly. Just like...just like it did to Cynder."_

"_I'll...I'll give you the elixir."_

"_No..that elixir is for you.."_

"_I DON'T WANT IT!!.....I...I want you. I wanted you to have a full life. Goddamn it, I want you to live. You hear me? I want you to live because...._

She fell to her forearms in pain. She remembered all the sorrow. She could barely fathom the meaning of the words until that moment. A feeling that developed in the most sacred depths of her heart rushed forth to proclaim its freedom.

"_....because I love you..."_

"_Oh, Glacia. You look so much like her that I was afraid to say these words to you...I love you so very much. An..and no matter what happens, I will always be with you.....always."_

"_Oh..god, NO! Spyro, don't go...please wake up......Goddamn it Spyro, don't you leave me!! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!"_

She knew her efforts were in vain. No matter how much she willed it, no matter how much she wished things could change. Spyro was dead, and she was the one responsible. The blue dragoness continued to shed tears, each glistening drop causing the ground upon its destination to freeze.

No. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't responsible for Spyro's departure. It was what he wanted. All he wanted was to be with Cynder once more, but he never left her as well. After she returned his body to the Temple.....one last gift was granted. A gift that made her life worth living once more.

He was standing there. They both were. As clear as the day overturned to night, Spyro and Cynder came before her on the death of that miserable day.

"_Hi Glacia."_

"_Spyro? Why did you have to die?"_

"_Glacia, there was nothing you could have done."_

"_He's right you know. And I, of course, am speaking from experience."_

Almost exact copies of each other. It was almost scary....like displaced sisters that were torn apart upon the onset of their births.

"_You're right. She does look kind of like me..and she's my age...except for the blade on the tip of the right wing and the two extra horns on the upper face._

"_See, I told you."_

"_Cy...Cynder? Wow. So, what are you two doing here now?_

"_We have a chance to be reincarnated into a new being."_

"_And....you're the perfect choice to bring forth that new being."_

"_You..mean..I'm.....but...but what about.."_

"_Glacia, I want you to listen to me. Do not make the same mistake I did. Okay? My time has passed, but that doesn't mean that it's your time. You have a full life ahead of you. You have the potentials to bring forth a great and wonderful being into this world, a being to have as your very own. A being that will have a great destiny in this world. And I would be proud for this being to call you mother."_

"_And..what about the father?"_

"_Remember what I said. I will always be with you."_

Both of the dragon spirits placed their paws gently across her belly. Ready to fuse their soul's into the developing hatchling. When they touched her skin. She could feel everything. She felt the love that Spyro had for her and Cynder. She felt the black dragoness's stubborn nature, yet deep love for everything beautiful and free.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Close your eyes."_

Glacia rubbed her abdomen gently. Spyro was the best thing that ever came into her life, and she was blessed to bear his child. The very child the embodied not only Spyro, but also the best qualities of herself and Cynder.

_"I will always be with you.."_

The blue dragoness turned her muzzle towards the sky above. She smiled at the thought of Spyro and Cynder tumbling through the heavens. Finally reunited after their torturous parting. She was overjoyed at such thoughts.

"Exactly the fate those two deserved." spoke Glacia gently. It took several moments for her to focus on her task. Thinking about such events reminded her just how precious her gift was. The best thing Spyro could give her. A hatchling. A hatchling she loved more then life itself.

A small storm cloud reared its black head high above. Glacia recoiled slightly as a heavy drop of liquid made contact with her forehead. She felt the winds respond quickly; quick torrents of chilling air whipped against the gentle leaves gracing the trees.

"Blade!!" called Glacia over the rising wind. "Blade where are you!?"

A deep desperation built in her breast. She couldn't lose him. It was the only piece of him she had left....it was her reason for living.

"Please Blade!" cried Glacia while tossing her head wildly. Birds began to spring free from their perches; taking cover in the deep brush from the coming chaos. Glacia turned her eyes down the path. She did take notice of the small paw prints still freshly evident in the soil.

"God Blade..where are you?" muttered Glacia in fear as she moved faster. The gathering clouds high above finally released their heavy cargo. Moments later Glacia covered her head with the thick membrane of her wings; heavy raindrops smashing upon their surface.

"Mom!" came a adolescent voice. Glacia turned to her rear to see two considerably smaller dragons burst forth from the brush. The small purplish blue dragon leapt into his mother's forearm; small paws clinging tightly to her scales. His smaller brown companion moved to the other side of her body.

"By the stars where have you been!?" cried Glacia with slight anger in her vocals. The smaller dragon looked down with shame before recalling his courage.

"I'm sorry Mom...we thought we saw some apes...so we thought it would be cool if..."

"Cool nothing Blade! You know how dangerous this world is. I have constantly warned you not to run off! There are things out here that would take great pleasure in killing you." replied Glacia sharply. Blade looked down again before his companion interjected.

"It was my fault ma'am. I insisted that we go after it...please don't blame him." spoke the small brown dragon quickly. Glacia turned her sharp eyes to the other youngling.

"You know better Terradon. You're lucky that I'm the one finding you and not your grandfather." responded Glacia sternly. The young brown dragon looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please please please don't tell him. I'll do anything if it means not facing one of his punishment sessions!" cried Terradon. Glacia narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Your grandfather loves you Terradon. You thank your lucky stars that he cares for you as deeply as he does. And I suggest that we wait until later to discuss this." spoke Glacia as a bright flash filled their eyesight.

Both of the younger dragons jumped in fright as Glacia shielded her eyes.

"What the heck was that mom." muttered Blade in fear. The older dragoness felt the wind's fury build and torrents of heavy rain pound her thick blue scales.

"That Blade was lightning. Only the discharge though..we have yet to hear the...."

An enormous crash filled the thick air and both dragons screamed in terror. Glacia felt her heart jump at the loud discharge that could only be caused by some power beyond their world.

"The ancestors seem restless." commented Glacia gently. Both of the small male dragons were trembling at her side. The ice dragoness watched as the two dragons looked up at her. "We can't stay..hurry now..back to the Temple."

The two younger dragons didn't waste time as they darted back down the path hence they came. Glacia took one more look back towards the once peaceful sky before following the two hatchlings. Another flash accompanied by a thunderous crack pierced through the air. Blade yelped and dove into the ground quickly; wings draped firmly over his eyes.

An immense gust of wind screamed across the landscape. Glacia planted her paws firmly into the ground; sharp talons gripping the forest floor. Blade felt his body slide on the ground in response, and Terradon lost his grip quickly.

The young brown dragon spread his undeveloped wings; attempting to learn by doing. Glacia reacted quickly as the younger male tumbled through the air.

Terradon opened his eyes slowly as the ice dragoness plucked him effortlessly from the air. Slowly, the dragoness moved her paws forward, Terradon carried gently in her maw. Blade felt his mother's presence fill his mind.

Gently, she placed Terradon down on the ground as the wind died slightly. Another flash and crack presented itself as the two males moved closer to Glacia's muzzle.

"Terradon...I want you to hold onto my tail tightly. I'll carry Blade myself...but don't let go." directed the calm dragoness. Terradon nodded gently and gripped the soil tightly. Using his talons, the young dragon inched towards the female dragon's tail; wind punishing him with each movement.

Glacia felt the younger earth dragon grasp her tail with his talons. Thankfully her scales were thick enough to feel nothing from the young dragon's claws. Blade felt his mother gently grasp his neck in her maw. The female lifted her head gently and closed her eyes. Both male dragons felt the air around them freeze in time. The drops of water surrounding them turned to ice before falling to the now white grass beneath them.

Calling forth the chilling power inside her, Glacia expanded her range; surrounding her with a large orb of frozen energy. Terradon's limbs failed to respond as the cold air nipped at his scales. Blade felt a similar effect and looked up at his mother questionably. The dragoness's eyes were glazed over with blue energy.

"It....its.....sss...cccoo...lllddd..mmom." spoke Blade through chattering fangs. The dragoness smirked slightly.

"Better then being out there." muffled Glacia into Blade's neck. Terradon growled as he attempted to warm himself; rubbing against Glacia's scales quickly. "Here we go." mumbled Glacia as she moved down the path.

The sphere of frozen energy moved along the trail slowly; the vicious attacks from the storm just outside its walls bouncing harmlessly away. The two male dragons within didn't hear any thunderous crack that usually accompanied the flashes. Nor did they hear the sound of the rain pounding against the surface.

The few minutes that passed seemed like hours for the two males. Thankfully Glacia noticed their suffering and reduced the intensity of the shield. She continued the flow of energy until the sight of the great gates guarding over the Temple came into view.

**- - - - - **

"Ember, seriously...when are you gonna learn to just let it go." spoke Flame with a groan. The pink dragoness across from him plunged eyes as sharp as daggers into his hide. The orange dragon shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You don't understand Flame. You will NEVER understand." growled Ember before turning her eyes to a scroll beneath her. Her male counterpart scratched his maw gently before resting it upon his forearms.

"He was my best friend Ember. You know that I fully understand what transpired between you two." continued Flame with heavy eyes. The pink dragoness sniffed slightly before turning her gaze away from her friend.

"It's something that you personally can't understand Flame. He was your friend yes...but for heavens sake I offered him everything...everything. My life..my love...all of it. I don't understand why he would choose someone he knew for a single day over what I offered him.." replied Ember as her upper body fell to the floor.

Flame looked up slightly before scratching the floor gently with a talon; finding a slight interest in a small ant crossing over the stone.

"If he loved you like that Ember he would have told you so. It's not that hard to figure out if you just..." A low growl erupted from the dragoness's throat. Flame understood her frustration and held his tongue.

_So sue me for caring..._

The pink dragoness stared at the script before her in anger. She didn't like snapping at Flame like that, but this was one situation that he just couldn't help her with. She would never understand Spyro's actions. Every time she attempted to get even close to the purple dragon, he always had an excuse ready.

Ember's eyes watered to the point where she could no longer understand the words before her. Flame felt her depression fill his soul. He would like nothing more then to comfort her shattered heart, but she rebuffed him in every attempt he could muster.

"I just....don't get it." muttered Ember before closing her teary eyes tightly. Even after he rejected her for Cynder, she learned to accept it. She learned how to be his friend despite his choice. But why....why when Cynder left this world...did he choose to end his life. She could have helped him. Eased his suffering, but instead he found his salvation in the arms of ANOTHER dragoness. Someone that he didn't even know. The pink dragoness's talons curled violently into her palms.

Flame watched with worry as a light shaking overtook his friend's muscles.

"Ember...are you alright?" questioned Flame gently. The pink dragoness snarled slightly and turned her sky blue eyes towards his swiftly. Flame was horrified at the bloodshot orbs carving into him.

"Leave me alone." growled Ember in a dark voice. Flame gulped before pushing his body across the stone slowly. Ember kept her red hued eyes fixed on the orange dragon before leaping to her paws. "Just leave me the hell alone!" yelled Ember before exiting the chamber quickly; her talons tearing the piece of parchment she was reading earlier. Flame felt a deep guilt stab at his heart.

"Ember..."

**- - - - -**

"It will be his destiny someday Ignitus...the only part I don't understand is how another purple dragon could have been born already." questioned the earth guardian Terrador. Four large dragons stood facing each other in a darkened chamber. The only source of light that of several nearby torches. A large red dragon bobbed his head from side to side lightly.

"I have yet to fully understand it myself brothers....but perhaps his union with Glacia has changed things.." responded the fire guardian gently. A large blue dragon licked his chops slightly.

"I tell you that dragon is trouble." spoke Cyril defiantly. "From the moment she returned to the Temple with Spyro's body I knew something wasn't right." A yellow dragon clenched his fist angrily.

"By god Cyril I thought that you would be exhilarated that a another ice dragon such as yourself finally found there way home to the temple and if I were you I would be seizing every opportunity to learn about her.." Ignitus groaned slightly as Cyril turned his head in anger.

"By the ancestors shut up Volteer. You're giving me one lousy headache that I don't need." barked Cyril as Terrador pounded his large paw on the ancient floor.

"Enough from both of you. We have already determined that the girl's story is true. She has already given birth to Spyro's son Cyril. Clearly larger forces are at work here." bellowed Terrador firmly. Ignitus nodded gently before turning to face the large dragon statue watching over them. Cyril scoffed slightly and puffed his chest.

"I say we get rid of both of them before they bring us more trouble." muttered the ice guardian. Volteer narrowed his eyes and struck the ice dragon's paw with a clenched fist. Cyril yelped slightly before making to pounce like a cat would on its prey.

"Enough! Both of you!" commanded Ignitus firmly. All three guardians looked up in surprise; clearly not expecting such an outburst. Ignitus turned back towards his companions. "I would never expect such immaturity from ones like yourselves." spoke Ignitus directly. Both Cyril and Volteer looked down in clear shame, Cyril launching a small puff of ice towards the floor.

"The two are welcome in our sanctuary as long as they please. It Is far from safe outside these walls. The son of Spyro must be ready to accept his destiny." said Terradon in his usual demeanor. Ignitus nodded gently.

"Spyro was as much a son to me as my own flesh and blood. I shall grant the same treatment to any of his offspring..and I more then expect all of you to do the same. If this youngling is to be the new savior..then we will do all in our power to make it so." spoke Ignitus sharply. The three guardians around him traded looks of anticipation before acknowledging the request.

"And what off Spyro's killers.....the hunters?" questioned Volteer in a strangely slow voice. Ignitus drooped his proud face slightly before groaning.

"We do not have the power or the resources to seek them all out at this moment. If Glacia's story is correct...then their leader...this Dargual was killed by Spyro...so I don't expect resistance to continue extensively should we press the attack." replied Ignitus. Terrador was the first to respond.

"We should move quickly Ignitus...we have the element of surprise on our side...and they wouldn't be expecting an attack so soon after losing their commander." Cyril spread his wings slightly.

"And Spyro is dead. They certainly are aware of this...we can't risk facing all out war until we are ready. Until the child is ready." replied the ice guardian. Ignitus shook his head in annoyance. Fatigue clearly evident.

"We make no moves until Blade has been properly trained. The hatchling has known this world for mere months...we can't thrust him or any of the other younglings into an all out war. Besides..we know not what is before us. These Hunters could number in the thousands." implied Ignitus.

Volteer shuttered uncomfortably. "But what if the boy can't wield the power of the purple dragon. What if it's just a fluke."

"This is no fluke my friend." responded Terrador. "He is a purple dragon...we have seen the signs already. Spyro's son must take up the mantle his father held before him." Ignitus growled lightly before lifting a paw to his brow.

"My brothers the night has fallen. Let us continue these discussions at daybreak. We have much to learn from Blade first before we can make any assumptions. For now...let the child grow as children should." spoke Ignitus. The three guardians bowed their heads in submission to the senior dragon's command.

Ignitus watched as Cyril and Volteer proceeded in different directions. Terrador turned his body to leave before twisting his head back towards his friend.

"Are you well Ignitus? You seem rather weakened of late." spoke Terrador gently. Ignitus managed a light smile before shaking his body slightly.

"All is well my friend. These past few months have just been hectic and confusing. A purple dragon has left this world, and a new one has come forth. Just many unanswered questions that plague my mind." responded Ignitus slowly. Terrador lifted a heavy paw to his counterpart's shoulder.

"Worry not brother. All shall be revealed to us soon. I bid you goodnight." spoke Terrador before bowing slightly. Ignitus returned the gesture and watched as the large green dragon proceeded forth from the large chamber.

Ignitus turned his eyes towards the statue above him. Giving a heavy groan, the large dragon moved off towards his chambers. Listening to the sounds of the raging storm within and outside his mind.

- - - - -

Glacia gently placed her hatchling upon the stone floor below her. The younger dragon's teeth moved at a mile a minute. The female dragon giggled slightly before lifting her tail to her eyesight. The young brown dragon was frozen to her tail; all body motions besides his eyes refusing to respond.

"Well look at the bright side. You're out of the storm and your safe. Thank god you two didn't wander off too far." spoke Glacia as she pulled Terradon from his grip. Both male dragons moved slowly as their limbs recovered. The ice dragoness smiled before grasping a nearby torch from the wall. Gently, she placed it on the stone floor before the younger dragons.

"Th...thannkkk...y..yoouu." muttered Terradon before placing himself alongside the flame. Blade was quick to follow. His bluish purple scales coated in a light winterly dust.

"Warm up you two..no more adventures for you tonight." spoke Glacia as she rested upon her haunches. Many minutes passed before the two younglings recovered from the event. The storm outside continued to rage in all its natural fury. Glacia took some comfort from the sound of the rain. It reminded her of just how cruel..and beautiful life could be.

"There you are my boy." came a familiar voice from nearby. All three dragons turned their heads to see the large earth dragon Terrador approach. Glacia smiled slightly before pulling Blade close to her body.

"I have been keeping an eye on them Terrador. Your grandson has seemed to install the heart of an adventurer in my son." joked Glacia with a light giggle. Terrador looked down at the smaller brown version of himself.

"Yes he does have that warrior's spirit doesn't he. I only hope he doesn't attempt to rush things before he is ready." responded Terrador while moving his head downwards.

"Don't worry grandpa. I'm not gonna let those stupid apes keep me down!" shouted Terradon in mock bravery. The older dragon chuckled gently before nudging the small dragon with his muzzle.

"In time my young one. For now, the time has come for sleep. Every great warrior requires rest to be ready for the challenges ahead of him." spoke Terrador in as gentle a voice as he could muster. The small brown dragon growled gently before leaping upon his grandfather's head.

Glacia and Blade watched as Terrador lifted his head high; giving his grandson a much larger view of the world.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Blade!" yelled Terradon over his shoulder. Blade jumped from his mother's arms and growled playfully.

"Same time same place!" responded the small male. Glacia smiled gently as her son watched the two dragons disappear down a corridor. Blade gently turned his body towards his mother.

"I'm sorry about earlier mom. We honestly didn't mean to wander so far." spoke Blade as he rested upon his haunches. The larger dragoness only smiled before licking her child's face gently. "Awww mom.....don't do that." groaned Blade while rubbing his cheek.

"A mother knows best." responded Glacia with a light giggle as she pulled her son to her. Blade laughed as his mother tickled his sides gently. "I brought you into this world..."

"I know I know you can take me out of it!" shouted Blade playfully before leaping at his mother. Glacia laughed as her son crawled across her body. Attempting to show his premature dominance. Both wrestled on the stone floor playfully; fully unwilling to be disturbed.

"How sweet..." came a female voice. Both dragons looked up from their playing to see the pink dragoness Ember gazing upon them. Glacia's smile diminished as she noticed the dragoness's bloodshot eyes burning holes into her. Blade gently jumped forward; unfazed by the situation.

"Hiya there miss Ember. Did you have fun today?" asked the small dragon while swaying his tail back and forth quickly. Ember looked down upon the hatchling with relative disgust; ignoring his question completely. Blade watched as she moved past him; moving close to Glacia's position.

The dragoness kept her icy eyes planted on Ember, the pink dragoness doing exactly the same. Both felt the violent tension in the exchange, and Ember waited several moments before proceeding down another corridor. Glacia kept watching long after she departed.

"Mom. What's wrong with Ember?" questioned Blade gently. The young mother turned her head towards her child.

"Nothing honey. Ember just needs some alone time." spoke Glacia while Blade moved close to her. She quickly transformed her frown into a smile. "It's nothing for you to worry about Blade. Right now, It's time for my handsome dragon to get some rest." stated Glacia as she once more took her son's neck in her maw.

_Spyro...if only you were here for him..._

Glacia carried her son towards their chamber; bluish red orbs burning fiercely into them as they went.

- - - - -

In a place that rests between what lies beyond and what truly is, two figures watched the events that transpired with deep curiosity. One of the figures felt his spirit droop upon hearing such words. The second being gently placed a wing over his form. Stars and planets wielded upon the unknown plane of existence.

_...Don't worry. I'm always going to be there for you.....I promise...._

_- - - - -_

**A/N-Well guys that just about wraps it up for chapter one. Thats right chapter 1...this isn't a oneshot...this is a multichapter story for once :D....but I have done my best to honor the universe created by Neo..and I hope that he is pleased with the first steps. I hope all of you readers tune in for the next chapter. I still be working on SOC...but it might take me a bit longer if you guys don't mind. Don't worry though...I have not gotten writers block or anything. Also be on the lookout for a new project that myself and another author are in the process of creating....it's going to be one wild ride. Again if you guys don't know whats going on..then go take a look at Neo's two stories "Together" and "Blade".**

**Anyways thanks for reading and feel free to leave me a review...I really hope you guys enjoyed it...and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**CYA!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Annnndd welcome to the second chapter of Dragon's Rising. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed up until this point. This story will not be incredibly long...but then again incredibly short to me is prolly really long to some of you lol....anyways so continues the childhood of Blade. Just to note there is some language in this chapter...so don't think I didn't warn ya. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong in Neo's universe, nor do I own anything that has to do with Spyro the Dragon. All I own are my OC characters.**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 2**

Glacia felt her son's head perch against her shoulder. The older dragoness gently caressed the infant's spine; whispering a gentle lullaby into his ear. Blade sighed in content before closing his eyes and slipping into the realm of sleep. Glacia watched her son's steady breathing with a joy in her heart.

"I thank the ancestors every day for bringing you into my life Blade. I will never let any harm come to you...I promise."

The hatchling only muffled in response to his mother's gentle words. The blue dragoness lifted her head slowly; observing the dark room around them. Blade meant so much to her now. It was all she had left from both of them. She remembered how close she was to losing him. She remembered just how desperate Ember was. How insane she had become.

**- - - - -**

_The pink dragoness looked on in disgust as Glacia strode across the grounds. How dare that slattern. How dare she think that she could just waltz back into the Temple with his body perched over his shoulder. _

"_How could he....how could he sleep with her...I don't understand it." growled Ember with fury in her eyes. Ever since Glacia returned, the pink dragoness had become extremely unbalanced. This wasn't how it was suppose to be._

_Glacia gently padded across the smooth grass. It had only been several weeks since the incident with Dargaul, and Spyro's heroic death. Two large statues graced the courtyard of the temple. One featured the form of a lover tragically lost, while the other featured the noble form of her mate. Both stood in testament to the two ill fated lovers._

_The dragoness constantly found herself near the two statues; well knowing that the small infant growing within her was the near incarnation of both. Very gently, the dragoness rested herself before the elegant depiction of Spyro. Soft eyes as gentle as the falling snow turned upwards. She wished that she could see his eyes once more. Those loving orbs that captured her heart and soul. Slowly, she turned her view over the the statue residing next to him._

"_Cynder, you're one lucky dragoness. You were lucky to have him for as long as you did." muttered Glacia somberly. A soft wind emanated across the open courtyard. A deep chill crawled up her spine; causing her to shudder in enjoyable fashion. _

_Ember growled in disgust as she watched her. Nobody could understand how she felt about this. Not even Flame. Spyro and Cynder were her best friends. Even after Spyro rejected her advances, she learned to find comfort in the fact that her best friend would instead benefit from the purple dragon's affections._

"_She...she actually deserved it....Cynder deserved it.....not...not her.." muttered Ember through clenched fangs before moving closer towards the female before her. The ice dragoness didn't notice nor care about the approaching figure. Ever since the incident she had not spoken to anyone regarding Spyro or her situation. Everyone save Ignitus, who in turn notified everyone else._

_Ember did take it the hardest. She was surprised that the pink dragoness cared so deeply for Spyro. She was indeed a good friend, but any relationship between them was strained through the consuming jealousy within Ember's soul._

_Then there was Flame. She didn't know much about the fire dragon, only that he cared deeply for his friends. Apparently he and Spyro were very close. The best of friends. She was welcomed kindly by the considerate dragon, even after Ember's protests. She wasn't sure if Ember was aware, but Flame thought more of her then any other female. This gift, however, seemed to be his curse as well, for Ember had never sought to return such feelings._

"_I deserved it...I deserved it more then you." whispered Ember as she moved even closer to the unsuspecting dragoness._

_Glacia whimpered before moving closer to Spyro's statue. The large marble image bore every feature of Spyro down to the last scale. Glacia gently rubbed her head against the lower half of the statue. A golden plaque was placed on the bottom edge of the marble perch._

_**Apart we are but half of each other, together we stand in testament to our future. Separated by death yet reunited through love.**_

_Glacia gently rested her maw against the inscription before kissing it softly. The breeze picked up once more; blowing several dead leaves past her feet. She remained there for several moments, continuing to nuzzle the base of the statue much like she would had he been standing before her._

_It was by her request that no names be mentioned on the large dedications. Ignitus wasn't keen on granting her request at first, but she managed to persuade him otherwise. Eventually, this child would grow up...and it was only natural that children ask about their missing fathers over time._

"_I love you Spyro." whispered Glacia before turning her head away from the marble structure. Eye's of ice met furious pools of sky blue._

"_You...you bitch." growled Ember before driving her forehead into Glacia's chest. The ice dragoness fell back in shock, her back coming into contact with the firm statue behind her._

"_Ember...God wha...what are you doing!?" screamed Glacia before fits of coughing took over. The pink dragoness looked down at her in disdain. Glacia could sense the fury radiating from within her. She felt the immense hatred that she felt for her._

"_You just had to do it didn't you...you had to kill him..take him from us.." fumed Ember before grabbing her counterpart's shoulders violently. Glacia growled violently._

"_I...I didn't take him from you Ember...God I loved him!" responded Glacia before being thrown aside. The pink dragoness grabbed Glacia's exposed tail. Digging her sharp talons into the thick scales. _

"_How could you possibly know what love is...honestly! You just had to take the pleasure in a quick fuck with the purple dragon before you screwed him over!" screamed Ember before throwing the dragoness's body against the base of Cynder's form._

_Glacia groaned in pain. She could feel the form within her crying for help. Crying for the pain to stop._

"_God Ember..please...I'm..I'm..."_

"_What...oh pregnant. That's right I forgot. You're bearing the bastard child. I feel sorry for both of you after this day." spoke Ember before pinning Glacia's shoulders down with her talons. Thick blood poured down the base of the statue; forming a small pool upon the ground beneath._

"_Ember what's wrong with you! I loved him! I would never have used him!" screamed Glacia before driving her forelegs into her gut. The pink dragoness fell backwards onto the ground. The wounded blue female moved to escape back within the confines of the temple._

"_No....you're not going anywhere just yet." came Ember's venomous voice as she wrapped her forearm around Glacia's neck. The ice dragoness couldn't fight back effectively. Not only was she still recovering from her injuries against Dargaul, but the hatchling within her adsorbed much of her strength._

"_I'm..I'm begging you..please.." spoke Glacia through a constricted throat. Ember felt tears pour from her eyes as all her hate sprang forward. The pink dragoness growled menacingly into her ear._

"_Just like he begged...he would still be here...all you had to do...was save him." responded Ember before driving her knee into Glacia's back. The dragoness fell forward violently; doing whatever she could to protect the delicate being within her._

"_Ancestors..please help...Spyro.." groaned Glacia as she pulled herself along the ground. Ember followed her slowly; much like a vulture licking their chops over dying prey._

"_You should have helped him. You may have the others fooled, but you don't fool me. All you did was lure him to his death...and then when he begged you to save him...begged you to use that elixir, but you didn't...YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE!!" roared Ember in rage._

"_SHUT UP!!" screamed Glacia before pouncing upon the unprepared Ember. The two female dragons rolled across the ground. Talons broke through thick scales and blood ran free upon the ground's of the courtyard. "I loved him more then my own life!" bellowed Glacia before smashing her talon's across the side of Ember's face._

"_LIAR" The two dragoness continued to slash and bite at each other. All good sense had long since been lost to the bowels of emotions and anarchy. Glacia plunged her fangs deep into Ember's neck as the pink dragoness shredded the scales along her side._

"_I will kill you for putting our child at risk!" growled Glacia through her occupied fangs. Ember growled in rage before driving the talons in her legs against Glacia's gut. The ice dragoness felt the life inside her scream in pain before falling against the side of Cynder's statue once more._

_Ember watched as the dragoness tucked her head between her legs; attempting to calm the crying form within her. As Ember moved closer, she looked up at the statue of the black dragoness. A thick black cloud accumulated over the temple; the large whirlpool of deadly emotions reflecting themselves upon the world through nature._

"_How fitting. I only wish that she was here to see this." spoke Ember insanely. Glacia attempted to turn her eyes upward, but doubled over in pain. _

"_She wouldn't know the friend she left behind." responded Glacia through clenched canines. Ember snarled before moving her maw closer to Glacia's face. Her fangs were stained pink with blood as several thick drops of rain pounded their features._

"_I knew her better then you ever would. I knew both of them for almost our entire lives! What makes you think that you're so much better then me...huh....ANSWER ME!!" screamed Ember while pounding Glacia's skull against the base of the statue._

_A loud rumble echoed high above them. A thick shadow descended upon the courtyard. Covering the statues in a inky blackness. Blood trickled down the base of Glacia's skull, but she continued to cover her already injured stomach._

"_What do you want me to say Ember..I loved him from the moment I saw him...and I wanted to rescue him. He sacrificed his life for my happiness...and the reason why I watched him die was because that's what HE wanted damn it!!" bellowed Glacia with whatever strength she had left. _

_Ember recoiled at the words, her blue eyes deep in emotional turmoil. Glacia groaned before resting her head against the statue. _

"_You...you both betrayed Cynder..." growled Ember as her fangs moved closer to Glacia's jugular. The ice dragoness scoffed before spitting blood upon the ground._

"_He never loved you Ember.." A heavy paw slapped her across the face. Glacia cried in pain as Ember pined her talons into her shoulders once more. Glacia found the strength to continue. "He didn't love you...as you wanted...but he was always your friend...just like Flame.."_

_Ember slapped the dragoness across the face again. Hot tears pouring from both females. The clouds above continued to circle high above, thick drops of rain continuing to fall at a gentle pace._

"_Don't...you...dare..bring him into this." responded Ember angrily. "You're the reason why he isn't here today...and that...offspring you have within you can only bring shame to his memory...and hers." _

_Glacia closed her eyes as the rain picked up its pace. A loud rumble once more tumbled across the landscape. Thick pine trees shook and the smallest insect crawled beneath the surface to escape the coming storm._

"_They both loved you Ember...they...they loved all of you....please...don't become something you're not..." begged Glacia as her body slouched forward. Ember growled almost pleasingly. _

"_I am proud of who I am..Glacia...and I want to honor their memory..." growled Ember as she positioned her fangs over the ice dragoness's exposed neck. Glacia prepared herself for the deathblow._

"_I'm so sorry...Spyro...please...our child.."_

_The attack never came, for Glacia found herself free from the body above her. The injured female opened her eyes slowly to see an orange dragon planted firmly over Ember's form._

"_My god, Glacia. Are you okay?" spoke the gentle voice of Ignitus. The ice dragoness quickly found herself surrounded by the Guardians and several other members of the temple._

_Flame kept the now furious Ember firmly pinned down upon the ground. Torrents of rain relentlessly descended upon the world._

"_By the name of the ancestors Ember what the hell is wrong with you." spoke Flame directly. Ember snapped up at her restrainer violently. Flame responded by pushing one of his paws down firmly on her neck._

"_What happened here?" asked Terrador in anger. Volteer and Cyril moved closer to the scene. Glacia attempted to regain her balance, but found her position against the marble statue much to inviting._

"_She..she isn't herself." responded Glacia. Ignitus turned his eyes towards the immobilized Ember. The pink dragoness was continuing to spasm in fury, but the stronger male dragon held her firmly against the grass._

"_Has she been corrupted?" asked Cyril directly as Volteer moved closer._

_  
"I don't see that being possible. For what reason could she possibly have such thoughts, there is absolutely no reason for it to be." implied Volteer as Ember slowly calmed down._

"_She has her hatred for Glacia, that's all she needed." implied Terrador. Ignitus kept close to Glacia while the others proceeded towards Ember's location._

"_Are you well Glacia? Heaven help us if the child has been injured." spoke Ignitus with worry. The ice dragoness shook her head and managed a slight laugh. _

"_All is well Ignitus...I can still feel it. I thank you for your deep concerns." responded Glacia. Ignitus gently placed his paw against her form._

"_Rest Glacia. We can't risk any further injury to the child through foolish actions." Glacia shot the older dragon an icy look._

"_I would never risk the safety of Spyro's child on foolish actions Ignitus. You of all dragons should know that." Ignitus bowed his head slightly._

"_I do know Glacia. Spyro was wise to trust his child with you. I apologize for such hostile actions against you on this day." Glacia shifted her position against the marble structure._

"_There is nothing to forgive Ignitus. Spyro's death has been hard for all of us. They were all very close.."_

_Flame turned his eyes towards Glacia's position when he heard Spyro's name. The pink dragoness beneath him took advantage of the distraction and plowed forward suddenly. The orange dragon yelped as he felt one of his wings twist violently._

_Ignitus turned away from the inured dragoness to watch Ember disappear into the temple. _

"_Quickly...get after her!" commanded Terrador. Volteer, Cyril, and Flame quickly pursued the disoriented dragoness._

"_She isn't well Ignitus...you can't let anything happen to her." spoke Glacia in worry. Red eyes blinked before turning towards Terrador._

"_You heard her brother. We must find her before she brings harm to anyone else...or worse...herself."_

_Terrador nodded to the command before following the others into the temple. Glacia placed one of her paws onto the fire Guardian's side. Ignitus turned his eyes downward once more. Blood continued to flow from the fresh wounds. Combining with the heavy rain to form a slow river of red liquid._

"_We must get you to a healer. You're losing too much blood. Both you and the young one are in danger." Glacia attempted to respond, but found herself quickly losing conscience. The older dragon gently placed his paws beneath her form; gently lifting her from her position against the monument._

_Before moving away from the now empty courtyard, Ignitus turned his head upwards. The noble statues of Cynder and Spyro sat firmly. Both looked down upon the courtyard below; attempting to offer comfort from their place in the afterlife._

_Thick blood stained the base of both statues; seemingly unwilling to remove itself even with the constant pounding of thick raindrops.._

"_Forgive me Spyro...and forgive me Cynder...this is my fault."_

_Ember pushed aside the doors forcefully. Was this who she was. Was this what she had to resort to now that he was gone. What more did she have to love for. All that she ever wanted was taken from her in an instant. Instead it was given to another much less worthy. Or was she._

"_God what have I done!" shouted Ember in disgust of her actions. "What have I DONE!!" _

_Flame burst into the room to find Ember on her knees; hot torrents of tears streaking down her features. _

"_Ember..please just.."_

"_Stay the hell away from me Flame. Just go away. Leave me to die here...leave me to suffer for my actions!" screamed Ember as she made for a nearby chest. The orange dragon was quick to react and moved to intercept her._

"_I'm sorry Ember but I can't let you do that!" rebuked Flame as he pushed her away from the stone chest._

"_Please Flame..let me die. I..I don't know what to live for anymore...and I just tried to KILL the bearer of Spyro's child. Please understand what I have to do..." muttered Ember as she backed away from the dragon. She lifted her paws and stared in horror._

_Blood. Thick red blood stained her pink scales. Her once white talons were stained pink and covered with small shards of blue scales. _

"_Spyro..oh God..I....I have failed you both.." cried Ember as she began to hyperventilate._

_Flame moved forward slowly; hoping to comfort his long time friend in her deep depression. Ember took advantage of his soft heart once more and smashed her tail across his muzzle. The male dragon fell to the ground with a sick thud._

_Ember looked down at her friend gently. He had always been there for her. Through all of their years. Through all of the battles. Flame had always been there at her side. A true friend to the end._

"_I'm so sorry Flame. I don't blame you for any of this. Thank you for being there." Ember gently placed her lips against Flames. Several moments passed before she released the gentle moment._

_The pink dragoness slid the top of the stone chest open. Contents of a rather personal nature filled the container to the brim, and it took her several seconds to find exactly what she was looking for. A sharp and rather beautiful knife. It had been a gift. A very special gift. What better way to use it then to depart this miserable world._

"_Please.." spoke Ember while she ran her talon along the sharp implement. "Set me free.." She positioned the blade against her abdomen slowly. Thoughts of her friends filled her mind. Thoughts of the dragon she lost twice. "I'm coming.." _

"_Stop!" roared Volteer from the doorway. Ember looked up in shock for several moments, allowing Cyril to knock the blade from her hand with a well aimed piece of ice. Ember bellowed in anger as she reached for the blade once more._

"_I swear don't try to stop me...I just WANT to die!" screamed Ember as the two Guardians moved towards her._

"_Please Ember..this is not the way to settle this. Spyro.."_

"_Don't you dare say his name to me..do you hear me!! DON'T SAY IT!!"_

_Both of the older dragons stood still. Both more then unwilling to drive the crazed female over the edge of mental sanity. Ember grasped the knife close to her chest; simply waiting for the right words to push her mind into insanity. Giving her yet another reason to shove the dagger into her abdomen._

"_Please Ember. Do you honestly think that this is the best way to solve this dilemma." reasoned Volteer while pacing slowly. Ember kept her sky blue eyes fixed directly upon the two Guardians. Her mind was simply a blank slate. Only one thing mattered to her anymore. She wanted to repent. She wished that she could take back every sin. Take back every cruel word. She wished that she could have something bright in her life. _

"_It's not worth it." spoke Cyril gently; lifting one of his paws in request for the deadly object within her grasp. Ember shot looks back and forward between both of the older dragons._

"_No...no..I must pay for what I have done. I must make it up to them.." muttered Ember as she moved the dagger closer to her scales. Volteer and Cyril retained their positions._

"_This is not what Spyro would have wanted for you Ember. None of this was your fault. They would have wanted you to be happy." _

"_I told you to shut up! Don't you understand. I betrayed both of them. I'm not worthy to continue living!" screamed Ember before lifting the dagger high above her head. Tears streamed from her orbs in small rivers. A seemingly joyful smile spread across her muzzle. "I will join them in the next life..my time here is done.." grieved Ember as she brought the dagger down quickly. _

_An orange tail wrapped itself firmly around Ember's wrist. The pink dragoness growled fiercely as she continued to pull her arm downwards; attempting to finish the job. A strong grunt came in response as her paw shot upwards; causing the dagger to fly across the room towards Volteer. The yellow dragon yelped before ducking; allowing the dagger to plunge into the stone wall behind him._

_Ember snarled as she turned towards the one who denied her release. Flame drove his head into her gut violently; sending Ember skidding across the stone floor. The pink dragoness felt her head come into contact with the stone chest. _

_The orange dragon had an obvious frown set upon his features. He moved over to the disgraced dragoness; determined to end the emotional and psychological conflict as soon as he could._

"_You really disappoint me Ember." muttered Flame as he stood over the fallen female. Ember shook her head and scratched her talons across the stone floor. Soft blue eyes continued to release tears upon the surface._

"_Please Flame...help me." cried Ember as she attempted to lift herself from the cold stone. Flame watched on in agony._

"_You say you have nothing to live for, nothing to keep you in this life. Did you ever realize that you still have your friends, you still have someone who loves you." Ember looked up at her long time companion with confusion gripping her heart._

"_I just tried to kill Spyro's offspring. I have shamed both his and Cynder's legacy.." spoke Ember as she twisted her head. Flame grabbed the pink dragoness by her shoulders and lifted her to eye level. Ember felt his orange orbs scan her face. "I wanted to avenge his memory. I wanted to...wanted.."_

"_You have wanted the same thing as always Ember. You wanted his attention. You always have. I was his friend also, but you can't let jealousy lead your way in life. It can only lead you to destruction both within and without." responded Flame almost violently. Ember felt his arms flex in rage._

"_What do you care Flame..what do you care what happens. If he was your friend as much as he was mine..how can you let this go so easily." rebuked Ember, her tail twitching violently against the stone._

"_I care because Spyro was my best friend. Both he and Cynder, and YOU. You were all my family. Now that he is gone, I will not let what is left of it fall to pieces. Glacia is now part of our lives, and you must learn to let go." Ember turned her eyes away shamefully. Her blood continued to flow from open wounds; finding the occasional home against Flame's scales._

"_I..I just can't..." Flame pushed his lips against hers suddenly. Ember twitched in surprise as the male dragon's warm lips slid over hers lovingly. She could never picture herself and Flame partaking in such actions, yet she found it to be very comforting. _

_The loving moment passed quickly as Flame removed his lips from hers. Ember looked at him in relative shock before he pushed her away gently._

"_I'm sorry Ember." muttered Flame before stepping back several steps. The pink dragoness watched him curiously before fear took hold once more._

"_What..what's...why.." A deep chill ran up her tail as her limbs became unresponsive. She looked down in shock to see her body slowly being overtaken by ice. Cyril removed his talon from the dragoness's tail and moved away from Ember's body._

_The ice quickly overtook every bodily function available. Flame watched tearfully as the pink dragoness attempted to move towards him; fear clinching her eyes. She managed to pull one paw up; as if reaching for the orange dragons aid. _

_Flame turned his eyes away painfully. A thick frost overtook the air; allowing a small chill to crawl up his muzzle. Volteer and Cyril approached the now still body of Ember._

_The pink dragoness stood motionless. A light blue coloring was now evident upon her features; along with the light sparkle of frost. Flame turned his eyes back towards the frozen image._

"_Well done Flame. The perfect distraction." stated Cyril as he observed the motionless dragoness. Volteer placed a comforting paw upon Flame's shoulder._

"_Don't worry young one. She will recover just fine once the ice melts. It was the best thing to do for her in her current state of mind." Flame looked up at Volteer before nodding gently. _

"_Yeah..you're right. Just please take care of her." responded the orange dragon. Cyril tapped one of his talons against the living ice sculpture._

"_I would give it one or two days. After that we will have to see just how she is feeling. If this violent and erratic behavior continues, however, we will have to take more drastic actions for the safety of everyone." spoke Cyril as Terrador entered the chamber. The earth Guardian observed the dagger planted firmly within the stone wall._

"_I assume that the situation is under control." Cyril and Volteer nodded in response while Flame only stared at the frozen individual. "We will discuss this later. For now, let us just pray no serious damage was done upon Glacia or the child."_

_All three of the older dragons moved across the room while Flame could only keep his eyes transfixed on his frozen friend. Her eyes remained still in that moment of helplessness. Still crying out for Flame's help. He moved his muzzle closer to hers. A light sniffle emanating from his throat._

"_I'm sorry Ember. Please don't think less of me. For I have always loved you more with each passing day." spoke Flame as he gently stroked the cold scales lining Ember's cheek. "I can be your light."_

**- - - - - **

Blade shifted suddenly against Glacia's side. The ice dragoness broke away from her thoughts and rested one of her paws lovingly against his head. The young dragon found comfort in his mother's touch.

After that incident, Glacia certainly didn't trust Ember any more then usual, but she could understand the pink dragoness's dilemma. To this day she still holds some resentment against both her and her son, but she never attempted to take her life again.

"Mom.." mumbled the small son of the purple dragon. Glacia turned her muzzle downwards to view tired purple orbs.

"Sleep Blade, now is a time for rest." responded Glacia while rubbing her muzzle against the small dragons shoulder. The bluish purple dragon looked so much like his father, while also resembling Glacia and Cynder. A barbed point rested upon the end of his tail, and many small silver spikes lined his back. His head was crested by two golden horns, much like those of his father.

His most prominent feature though was the two silver blades that extended from his forearms. She was very curious about such features, but they didn't seem to bother him in any way. Besides the occasional cut or gash.

It took only moments for the younger dragon to lose himself in sleep once more. The night was at its height. The silver moon being the only radiance to light the midnight sky. Animals had long since shrunk away into the night; albeit the most deadly of predators. Glacia gently and carefully moved her paw along his side.

She was so thankful that he wasn't hurt in that attack. Even though her own body was use to such punishments, losing the child of Spyro would have done her life in.

"I'll never leave you Blade. Thank you for giving me a reason to live." whispered Glacia before licking his cheek gently. The young dragon groaned lightly and turned his head away. The dragoness smiled and turned her eyes to the silver moon shining brightly through the window. Several seconds passed before she closed her eyes away from the night. "I love you Spyro."

**- - - - -**

Ember moved into her room swiftly. The night had set in and she was in no mood to continue this mental torture.

"God how could this happen. He looks just like them." spoke Ember with a growl as she sealed the doorway violently behind her. An orange dragon watched the door slam shut. He noticed the anger in her bloodshot eyes as she passed by.

Even after she attempted to take her life, Ember somehow managed to remain blissfully unaware of just how much he loved her. He refused to bring up the subject again after that day. At least until he felt the time was right. Nothing would have been better to him then rushing in to comfort her in this time of need, but he knew that she wouldn't listen.

Flame turned away somberly. His orange tail gently rubbed against the stone wall beside him.

"As much as I admire you Spyro, damn you for putting me in this position." muttered the male dragon as he moved away from Ember's door. Keeping watch over her both mentally and emotionally was taking a tole on his mind. He didn't know just how much longer he could be her guardian angel. At least not without her returning the feeling.

**- - - - -**

"The child is young and defenseless..now is the time to strike."

"No...not yet...not until the right moment...but it draws near....the time will soon be upon us.."

Dark clouds engulfed the night sky. Plummeting the world into pitch blackness. The moon found itself unable to break the shroud; dark magic clearly at play under the influence of evil.

**- - - - -**

**A/N-Thanks for reading. Leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks to Neo again for letting me do this. Another note is that I might increase the rating on this to M...but I am doing the best I can to keep it at a solid T. I will let you guys know if anything changes. Keep writing and keep reading!**

**CYA!!**


End file.
